Bree's Payback
by James Stryker
Summary: Bree gets a little payback on Kaz during a hot day.
**Bree's Payback**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **. So, I've got a request from BrazKaziver to do a Bree/Kaz story. So, for those of you who are huge Braz fans, this is the one. While sunbathing out on the patio, Bree has a little fun with Kaz. Now, before you read this story, I want you all to know that this story is rated M for sexual content and it will contain some mind-blowing sex between Kaz and Bree. If you don't like reading smut, then turn back and read something else. I hope that you Brazzer fans like this story. I would say a joke, but I'm afraid it'll be too dirty and you won't get it. LOL. So here it is, my first Braz story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was a hot Thursday afternoon in Centium City. A hot 90 degrees and sunny. Kaz was upstairs in the boys living quarters doing some sit-ups without a shirt on while enjoying the cool air circulating throughout the room. After doing 100 sit-ups, Kaz got up from the floor and decided to go down to Mission Command to train with Oliver, Skylar and Chase. But it's too hot for that, so they've decided to sneak into Mr. Davenport's room and swim in his pool.

Wanting to fix himself something to eat, Kaz walked downstairs and made his way over to the kitchen, only to see something that caught his attention. A certain brown-haired bionic girl who was out on the terrace laying on the beige lounge chair relaxing and getting some sun. And that girl was Bree Davenport, oiling her young, nubile body up with suntan oil. Kaz watched intently as Bree rubbed oil all over her body.

"Wow." Kaz said silently as he noticed how sexy Bree looked in her red and white striped bikini. The bionic beauty starts rubbing oil on her ankles, spreading the oil up her long legs while working her way up to her toned body. Kaz continued to watch as Bree continues to spread oil all over belly and on her breasts, that were still covered by her bikini top. Her whole body glistened from the afternoon sun. Even though him and Bree bicker like a married couple, he thought about dating her. There were even times when they tend to spar in Mission Command, ending with Bree on top of Kaz, with her face closer to his.

"Come on, Kaz. Just go out there and talk to her. Don't be shy. You and her are living in the same penthouse. Oliver is with Skylar. Now you have your chance." Kaz said to himself having the courage to go out on the terrace and talk to Bree, pressing the button on the control pad and opened the door just to step out on the terrace. Bree rolled over on her stomach and picked up an issue of Teen People and starts reading it before she noticed Kaz sitting down next to her on the other lounge chair.

"Kaz, what are you doing here and why do you have your shirt off?" Bree asked as she noticed Kaz's muscular chest and toned abs. He was wearing only a pair of blue jeans and no shoes on his feet.

"Well, first of all it's hot and second I wanted to join you outside because it looks like you need somebody to rub suntan oil on your back." Kaz said as he picks up the bottle of suntan oil from off of the table, squirting some on his and starts spreading oil all over his chest with Bree watching. She couldn't help but find Kaz hot, watching his chest glisten in the sun.

"Oh, my God! What is he doing to me? Holy….fuck! Seriously? It's like he's Photoshopped!" Bree thought to herself just watching Kaz flexing his muscles in front of her, making her blush heavily as Kaz began to notice her staring.

"Were you just checking me out?" Kaz asked after he stopped flexing for a bit.

"Wha…oh….uh…I….uh….no! I was not checking you out. I was busy reading this magazine. I'm reading an article about Taylor Swift and Calvin Harris. They are really cute together." Bree said.

"You know who would be cute together? You and me." Kaz muttered.

"What was that?" Bree asked.

"Nothing. I said. Your back looks like the oil isn't covering well enough on ya. How about you let me put massage oil on your back? That way you don't get burned." Kaz said as he picked up the bottle of suntan oil from off of the table while Bree looked at him for second.

"Well, okay. But you better not be a perv and try to cop a feel. If you do, then I will kill you." Bree said.

"I promise, I will not try to cop a feel on you." Kaz said.

Bree reached behind her back and untied the straps of her bikini top and pulled it off while she's still laying on the lounge chair. Kaz poured a generous amount of oil on Bree's back and starts spreading suntan oil all over the bionic girl's back, rubbing up and down and gently kneading her soft skin. Bree let out a soft moan as Kaz gently massaged her shoulders with his thumbs, them moved to her neck kneaded the muscles. Bree was amazed at how good the massage from Kaz felt. His touch was magical. As Bree's body relaxed as Kaz massaged her, the handsome teen ran his hand up the sides of Bree's body, moving them up until he reached her breasts and began to lightly touch them for a bit. Wanting to be a bit playful to Bree, Kaz slid his hands underneath her and starts squeezing them and making honking noises, instantly shocking the bionic beauty.

"You perv! I cannot believe that you did that!" Bree gasped as Kaz moved his hands away from her breasts while she covers herself up by putting her bikini top back on.

"Did what?" Kaz shrugged his shoulders and starts looking around like nothing happened.

"You squeezed my breasts and then you said "honk, honk", that's what you did!" Bree exclaimed as he put on her red flip-flops on her feet and got up off of the lounge chair, leaving the terrace with Kaz following her.

"Hey, you know what your problem is? You problem is that you haven't been laid." Kaz teased as Bree turned to him after getting offended by his comment.

"Excuse me, but what the hell did you just say?" Bree asked raising her eyebrow.

"I said you need to get lai…." Kaz said until he felt a hard slap hitting his face. "Ow! That was…that was ow there!"

"How dare you say that to me, you idiot?!" Bree yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey. I am not an idiot. Besides, we have a thing for each other because we keep bickering." Kaz said.

"Uh, no way. I don't find myself attracted to you. Why would I be attracted to you? After all the things you've done since you, Oliver and Skylar joined us. I would be attracted to you? I would rather tie my tongue to Mr. Davenport's tail-pipe and he drove me eighty miles-an-hour naked across a field of broken glass." Bree said.

"Sounds disturbed but I like it." Kaz said with a smile on his face.

"Ugh! You are so impossible to deal with! You are such a pig!" Bree yelled.

"Oh, so now you want to talk about the pig?!" Kaz rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I want to talk about the pig. And I also want to talk about the fire-made Davenport in Mission Command. But I mostly want to talk about the pig. I told you that we're not pig-sitting because there are already three teenage boys in this penthouse and what do you do, you end up pig-sitting behind my back and it was a bad idea!" Bree yelled.

"And I told you that I always wanted a pet pig. And you're being pigaphobic!" Kaz shouts.

"You're not the most clever. Now, do I have to mention that Petey locked us out on the terrace. He was working for Mrs. Ramsey." Bree said.

"Hey, you were worried about him making a mess, not start a people-pig partnership to rob us!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Watch it, pig boy." Bree said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you calling pig boy, fun killer?" Kaz asked.

"Okay. Now, I know that you did not just call me fun killer." Bree said.

"Oh, yeah. I did. In fact, how about I announce to the world that you're a fun killer. I'll tell everybody in this whole building that you're a fun killer. Hey, everybody! Meet Bree Davenport, she's also known as Captain Funkill!" Kaz steps out on the terrace and continues to shout for a few moments before stepping back inside.

"Alright, that's it! You're about to get your head kicked off with a bionic kick. I want you to remember this face, pig boy. Because I want this to be the last pretty thing you see before you…" Bree said until Kaz grabs her by the wrist, pulling her in closer and crashed his lips on top of her to shut her up. Bree's eyes widened from the shock of the kiss. Part of her want to kill him but part of her wants to kiss him back. Kaz stepped back after breaking the kiss as Bree just stared at him.

"Oh, boy. Oh, fuck. You're definitely going to kick my ass, aren't you?" Kaz asked.

"Why did you do that?" Bree said in a calm tone.

"I don't know I just wanted to shut you up!" Kaz freaked out.

"You couldn't think of anything else?" Bree asked.

"Not at the time, no! I'm sorry." Kaz apologized as Bree moved closer towards him.

"You don't have to be sorry, Kaz. In fact, I can do something much better." Bree said as she slips her hand inside Kaz's jeans, grabbing him by the waistband and pulled him in closer towards her oily body, slowly leaning in and pressed her lips to his, but this time, the kiss was more heated and intense. Kaz wraps his arms around Bree's waist and deepened the kiss, licking the bionic girl's bottom lip begging for entrance but before Bree could give him access, Kaz immediately shoved his tongue inside her as Bree ran her fingers through his dark hair, gripping it tightly and making him groan into her mouth as she took over the kiss. Electricity jolted throughout Kaz's body as he enjoyed the intense kiss while trying to dominate Bree's mouth with his tongue, but she's not the type of girl who would give up so easily.

The two fought for dominance for a few minutes as Kaz roughly grips Bree's firm butt, lifting her up while she wraps her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the couch. Her body burned, she wanted him badly after days of pent-up sexual frustration. The duo broke the kiss as Kaz threw Bree on the couch.

"Kaz!" Bree exclaimed after Kaz threw her on the couch.

"I've always wanted to do that to you." Kaz grinned as he climbed on top of Bree, leaning down and captured her lips once more while she ran her hands up and down his abs for a bit before moving her hand further down, slipping her hand inside his jeans and in his comic book-printed boxer briefs and grabbed his erect seven-inch cock. Kaz moaned softly from the feeling of Bree's hand moving up and down his shaft with Bree grinning at him as she continued to fondle with his huge cock.

"Oh, God…." Kaz moaned as he reached behind Bree and untied her bikini top, removing it off of her body and throwing it across the room. After pulling Bree's hand from out of his pants, Kaz fingered the waistband of her bikini bottoms, lowering them down to her ankles to leave the bionic beauty completely naked. Kaz latched his mouth onto Bree's neck, sucking on the sensitive spot and sucked harder, making Bree moan loud. Kaz stops sucking on Bree's neck for a bit, kissing his way down her neck until his lips are over one of her firm, supple breasts.

Kaz latches his mouth onto Bree's left nipple, licking around it and flicking his tongue on the erect light brown nub.

"Mmm…" Bree moaned from the feeling of Kaz sucking on her nipple while using his free hand to play with the other breast, using his fingers to tease her hardened nub before repeating his actions. After worshipping her breasts for a few minutes, Kaz licked his way down her body.

"I hope that you're not hairy like Bigfoot." Kaz teased.

"Uh, you do know that I shave down there and my legs? And if you continue to tease me once more, you're going to lose Little Kaz for the rest of your life." Bree said threatening Kaz.

"Point taken." Kaz said as he kneeled down the end of the couch and spreads Bree's legs wide, exposing her wonderful treasure chest that Kaz was about to explore. The super-powered teen ran his hands up and down on Bree's legs, feeling how silky smooth they were and rubbed her inner thighs to tease her for a bit. Kaz stops his teasing on Bree, leaning down and began to lick her dripping wet slit.

"Ohhh…" Bree shuddered and moaned as Kaz's tongue traced her moist pink lips, flicking his tongue against her sensitive clit to tease her while he plays with her breasts. Bree continued to writhe in pleasure as Kaz continued to lick and suck on Bree's swollen love button for a few minutes before pushing his tongue inside her dripping wet hole. Kaz began to feel Bree's foot rubbing against his back as he continued to pleasure her. The bionic beauty felt her lover using his fingers to spread her delicate flower open, pushing his tongue inside her while he massaged her clit with his thumb.

"Kaz...ohhh…mmmm. Oh, I'm gonna cum…." Bree moaned loudly. Kaz was beginning to taste a bit of liquid leaking out of Bree's vagina while he tongue-fucked her for a while. Bree's orgasm rocked her whole body as she roughly grips Kaz's hair and came all over his tongue. Kaz happily licked up the rest of her juices while Bree is panting heavily from her intense orgasm. Kaz slid his body back up to Bree's body until they were face to face, leaning down to capture her lips once more in an intense kiss with Bree feeling his erect member bumping up against her. Bree flips Kaz over so she could be on top of him.

"Okay, I want you inside me right now." Bree said as she undid Kaz's belt and jeans, pulling them down along with his boxer briefs to reveal his seven-inch cock.

"Alright, well you better be careful. I don't want you to rip off Little Kaz with your super speed while riding me." Kaz said.

"Oh, shut up pig boy!" Bree exclaimed as she straddles Kaz's lap, grabbing his cock and lowers herself onto his rock hard member nice and slow, the duo moaned loudly from the amazing sensation of Bree riding Kaz in the cowgirl position as she quickly got into the rhythm of moving up and down. Kaz gazes deeply into the brunette's brown eyes for a few minutes until he began to notice the wonderful sight of her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him. Kaz moaned and leaned up to capture Bree's lips while squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple. The duo rolled off of the couch and continued their intense love making with Kaz now on top of Bree in the missionary position.

Kaz grinned at Bree as she wraps her legs around his waist and held him tightly.

"Whoa! Hey, Xenia Onatopp. Are you trying to kill me with your legs?" Kaz asked thrusting harder and deeper inside Bree.

"Ugh! This isn't dirty talking, Kaz. You're making conversation." Bree said.

"And so are you!" Kaz groaned. "God, you're so fucking tight!"

Kaz continues to slide in and out of Bree's wet opening. The bionic beauty looked up and locked eyes with Kaz as pleasure started to get to them. Their moans filled the whole room as Kaz started thrust harder and deeper, with Bree enjoying the whole sensation as he picked up the pace until he felt his orgasm coming.

"Oh, God. Holy fuck, Bree. I'm about to cum." Kaz moaned as Bree's eyes widened.

"Kaz, wait. Pull out, I don't want you to cum inside me." Bree groaned.

"Oh, God! Here it comes." Kaz continues to thrusts harder.

"Kaz, don't you dare….."

"Ohhhhh!" Kaz moaned loud as he came inside Bree. Noticing that he did that, Kaz pulls out and starts shooting a bit of his load all over the bionic girl's breasts after Bree released her own moan as Kaz fired his load.

"Oh, God…." Bree pants as Kaz lies down next to her.

"I know….not bad, huh?" Kaz asked.

"You were excellent but there's something that you need to know. You came inside me, you dumbass!" Bree slaps Kaz upside his head.

"Hey, I was about to send my troops out until you warned me." Kaz said.

"I did warn you!" Bree exclaimed.

"Well, at least you got a little Kaz inside you and on you." Kaz said as Bree rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him.

"You know, I'm a bit sticky from your cum. So, I'm gonna go outside and take a shower." Bree said as she got up from the floor.

"Wait, there's a shower out on the terrace?" Kaz jumped up.

"Yeah. And since we had sex and we're now a couple, we can do things that couples do." Bree said.

"So, we're technically boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah." Bree grinned. "But if you want to take a shower with me, you have to catch me first."

"What?" Kaz asked as Bree turned invisible. Kaz began to look for Bree, calling out her name until he stepped out on the terrace completely naked while Bree picks up the control pad and locked him out on the terrace. "Huh, what? Uh, Bree. The door is locked, could you please let me in? Bree. Bree?"

Bree appears cleaned up and wearing her clothes as she stood in front of the door.

"Wait a minute, how did you get cleaned up so fast?" Kaz asked.

"I have bionic powers. I have super speed, duh! Hey Kaz, remember the time when you left me locked out on the terrace while you, Oliver, Chase and Skylar went out to dinner after Skylar got her powers back and stopped Mrs. Ramsey from robbing the penthouse with Petey the pig?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." Kaz said.

"Well, consider this my payback." Bree said as she walks over to the hyperlift.

"Hey, wait! You can't leave me out here! People will see my doodle!" Kaz shouts. Just to be nice to Kaz, Bree picks up his boxer briefs from off of the floor and handed it to Kaz so he won't be exposed and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks, my bionic beauty. So, want to go out on our first date tomorrow?" Kaz asked.

"How about Saturday?" Bree asked.

"Saturday's alright." Kaz said.

"Okay." Bree said as she closed the terrace door and locked it.

"Oh, now don't do this to me! Bree! Bree!" Kaz knocks on the terrace door.

 **And that was** _ **Bree's Payback**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that Braz story. Next time, I will be writing either the** _ **Fuller House**_ **threesome story with Jackson, Ramona and Lola called** _ **The Watcher Joins**_ **, the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **Rilaya story** _ **Steamy Shower**_ **or the** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **story for Harley and Rachel called** _ **Sharing the Bathroom**_ **. Which one do you want to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames). If you want to read any more** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **stories involving Skoliver, Braz, Brylar, Brase, Skase, Skylar/Oliver/Bree, feel free to PM me. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
